Ripped Apart
by mochamaker
Summary: Kicked out of Godhood, Ares struggles to understand humanity.  He starts by staying with a couple of old pals, watching them as they live day-to-day, and learns more about himself than he ever dared.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters and I'm not making a profit.

Rated T to M for language and sexual relations.

POV Aries but focuses on the X and G dynamic.

**Ripped Apart**

Chapter One: _Merrily Rolling Along_

As a God, I often thought of Xena while entertaining other ladies. I lusted after her from the moment I first laid eyes on her. I should have felt guilty while bringing other women pleasure and thinking of Xena, but I didn't because guilt was a human emotion and I was a God.

Plus, after a few decades of this I realized that the girls were getting to resemble Xena far to much, and the sex became even less appetizing when I'd look into brown eyes instead of blue ones. It all became so boring. And I so detested a boring existence. I was the God of War.

So, in all my Godly fantasies, I never imagined that I'd actually be in Xena's bed again. But it's where I ended up when I got into a mess I wasn't able to get myself out of. I made a decision to save a woman from her untimely demise. The woman was Gabrielle, Xena's best friend. I lost my Immortality for her.

I should have felt anger at Xena, and at Gabrielle, but I couldn't. I couldn't be angry for saving the woman important to my one true love. The decision was regretfully easy to make. And then poof…all my Godly powers gone and I'm reduced to eating, breathing, and excreting like all other Mortals. I had no compunction for the aftermath, no frame of reference for what it would mean to be a Mortal because I had never been one before.

Thankfully, after learning of the bounty on my head, Xena came to my rescue. She showed up in her usual fashion, kicking over barstools and spilling precious ale all over the tables of the inn as she shook then taunted the bounty hunters for information about me. I was secretly flattered by the whole ordeal regardless of the fact that I was a wanted man.

Xena and Gabrielle finally caught up to me, demanding that I shut up and let them take me somewhere safe. I groaned because I had no interest in hiding. If I was to be killed for my deeds as a God, then so be it. But, she obviously thought my life worthy of keeping, so I let her sweep me off to her family farm, miles away from civilization in a valley far away.

Xena made me take a bath to get the dried ale out of my hair, all the while commenting that my smell would keep away the hunters and she could just go back to the butt kicking bizz. I laughed at her, then went back to scrubbing the acquired filth from my skin, which was also a new experience for me, and a very sensual one. The warm water lapped at my body and I felt the sensation of arousal taking hold. Then Xena poured cold water into my bath, smiling slyly at me and told me not to take too long because she was next.

"Xena, you sure know how to take away all my fun," I muttered as I leaped out of the tub and stood in the cold room naked.

"Ha. You've had enough fun for two lifetimes Ares," she shouted back from the other room. Damn her super human hearing.

"At least I still have fun," I shouted back, snapping open the small cloth square she left me to dry off. I held up the cloth and frowned. "Size must matter." I glanced down at my naked self, then got to work drying off.

"It does," giggled Gabrielle. Xena must have told her what I said.

The cloth scratched my skin as I held it in front of my manhood, and peeked out of the door. Xena sat beside the one and only unsteady table in an old, dirty chair and talked to Gabrielle in low whispers. I leaned against the doorframe and listened to her voice, but was unable to discern the words. I was able to tell the depth of her affection for Gabrielle based on the pitch of her deep voice. I had heard that voice cooing in my ear once before as I made love to her. And I wanted more than ever to know what she was saying, but I could neither read her mind nor listen in on her conversations as I used to as a God. Blasted Mortality.

I felt left out for the first time in my life.

"Ares, are you finished yet?" Gabrielle yelled from her perch beside Xena.

Clearing my dry throat softly, I said, "Yes. All finished. But I seem to be lacking clothes."

"I washed them." Xena tried to step into the room, but instead she collided with me still leaning against the doorframe, and holding my cloth in front of my naked groin. The cloth fell from my hand as I grabbed her arm and kept her upright. Cool air hit my body, and my manhood stood up to say hello.

"OH shit," Xena murmured as she glanced down. Then she laughed. Gabrielle stepped up to the doorway and looked down at my stiff manhood. Then she laughed too.

"It's not funny ladies," I mumbled, then bent down to grab the fallen cloth, desperate for the cover. I held the cloth to my front and walked around them to hide in the other room. Xena was still laughing as I stood facing the fireplace. I glared at my still stiff friend. "So not funny." Why didn't I ever pay attention when men bitched about their stiff dicks and being 'blue balled' and to not able to do anything to relieve the pain.

I imagined the furies as old women and wrinkled. I felt myself starting to soften, so I then thought of Athena that way and then I was soft again.

"Ahh, all better," I whispered while glaring at my groin. "Now where in Tartarus are my clothes. I'm not walking around like this for the duration of our stay." My clean clothes smacked me in the face as I looked back toward the doorway to the kitchen. Gabrielle stood behind Xena still giggling softly. Xena smiled at me.

"Put these on. I'd rather not see your tribute again," Xena shouted then turned around to give me privacy for dressing.

"You've seen my tribute up close Xena, and I remember you liked it." A smug smile pulled my lips as I slid my pants on, slipping myself inside the tight fabric. I tugged the front and attempted to button the fly, but the fabric wouldn't close. My smile faded into an angry snarl. "Xena…did you shrink my pants?" I hopped and tugged, but still the fly remained open.

I heard them loudly laughing from the other room. "Okay, so that's how it's going to be ladies," I murmured and left the room with my fly open.

**A/N: Just a start chapter. Loosely based on Old Ares Had a Farm episode.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters and I'm not making a profit.

Rated T to M for language and sexual relations.

POV Aries but focuses on the X and G dynamic.

**Ripped Apart**

Chapter Two: _Welcome To The Valley_

Xena and Gabrielle made a trip into town for supplies after they bathed, muttering and laughing as they mounted their horses, still enjoying my shrunken pants. I noticed Xena had changed out of her leathers into a cloth farm girl outfit and so had Gabrielle. They both looked very attractive, and I noticed the way they interacted with each other when they thought I wasn't looking.

It was all very interesting. Or perhaps I noticed them because I had nothing better to focus on for scenery.

"We'll be back in a bit. Try not to get into trouble," Xena said as she kicked her horse into a fast gallop and Gabrielle silently followed behind.

"What trouble would I cause?" I shouted back but she was already to far away to answer. "Stupid Mortality." A rock was in my path as I walked back to the cabin, so I kicked it out of my way. A metaphor for my life really; if something got in my way, I kicked it far away.

So with a sigh, I sat on the porch with my open pants and tried to imagine myself making a life here on this sedate little farm. And I just couldn't do it. I needed the thrill of battle to stay happy. "Maybe Xena will let me travel with her when her and the sidekick have had enough country living?" I murmured and tossed a small rock into the grass. I stared at the rock, now hiding in the long yellow grass.

"Yooohoo," a loud female voice called out.

"Shit. Ow."

A woman appeared through the long grass off to the side. She had hair a shade lighter than Xena's and eyes the color of Gabrielle's. I did still have pretty good eyesight for being a few thousand years old.

I cleared my throat and called back, "why hello." I watched her walking up, her feet practically running toward me. I leaped off the porch to stand before her.

"OH MY," she gasped.

Air hit the naked skin of my groin. "OH… Hahaha. Just a minute," I turned around and tugged on my pants again. "Damn Xena."

"I'm MaryLee, I live next door," she said. "Just right over there, only a few steps away."

I turned my head to see her, but kept my back to her because my pants were not going to close enough to shield my growing manhood from her eyes. "That's great…I'll be sure to stop by sometime."

"How about now?" she said and started to walk toward me.

"Well…" I muttered then fidgeted, turning my hips further away from her eyes.

"Or maybe I could stay for a bit and keep you company? You look awful lonely right now."

She stopped right behind me and grabbed my shoulder. So I did the one thing I could think to do, I turned around and smiled. "My Masters will return soon and you shouldn't be here."

She stepped forward more and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Are you a slave boy. Perhaps the head slave? You look older than I'd pictured a slave boy should look." She tugged the hair at the back of my neck gently.

I felt warmth against my manhood and glanced down. It was standing at full attention, and hanging out of my open pants. "Uh." I tried to step away, but my feet were frozen in place.

She leaned closer, her warm breath tickling my lips, and I knew she was going to kiss me.

Then the sound of wagon wheels echoed through the valley.

I jumped away, not wanting Xena to see me in the arms of another. But her slim, strong arms remained firm around my neck. I was trapped.

The clanking wheels of the wagon became louder and louder as I stood frozen in place. Then, she brushed her lips against mine. Inside, I cringed. Her lips felt nothing like Xena's, so I didn't kiss back. I didn't want to, and I kept my eyes open and watched the wagon travel up the road toward me, Xena driving the steeds.

"I told you not to get into any trouble while we were gone," Xena shouted. She drove the wagon as close to me as she was able to without running me over.

I moved my head back, abruptly breaking the kiss. "Trouble finds me."

"We leave you alone for a few candle marks and you already have the neighbors chasing after you. I swear by the Gods on Olympus," Gabrielle murmured as she hopped off her horse.

"You don't want to swear by them. Really. Bad idea," I said, as I tugged and pulled with all my strength to break the tightly clasped hands that held me in place. Finally, I looked down into green eyes and said, "let me go."

The arms released me and I stepped away, then ran toward Xena. "Masters, you're back."

"Masters?" Xena muttered, grabbing sacks off the wagon and hoisting them onto her shoulders.

"Yes, that's right. As your slave, it's my duty to take care of these items for you." I looked down into her eyes and tried to teleport my thoughts into her problem-solving brain.

"Our slave?" Gabrielle looked at me with a funny expression on her face. "Since when did you become our slave?"

I sighed then pointedly looked at MaryLee then back to Gabrielle. "Since now…Master. You better get inside and get a drink. You look thirsty." I glared at her until she nodded her head.

"Get the rest of our things and then you should finish clipping the grass," Gabrielle commanded, her lips almost lifting in a smile as I continued to glare at her.

"Yeah…don't forget the clip the grass," Xena tossed the bags back onto the wagon then turned to grab Gabrielle's arm as they started to walk toward the cabin. She stopped, turning her head to meet my gaze and smiled as she said, "and don't forget to button your pants. You're flashing your manhood all around the neighborhood. Your tribute's not that special." She laughed as she walked away, arms wrapped around Gabrielle, and leaving me alone with MaryLee.

"Better get to work. You heard them. They get angry when I don't follow orders. Real bad tempers those two have." I moved away from her and grabbed two sacks of goods, holding them between us to keep her away.

"Don't be shy to stop by. I'm sure you can find it. And just make sure my husband's gone first." She ran back away from me, her hair bouncing as she leaped over stalks of tall grass on her way to her own cabin.

"Yeah…going to be right over," I murmured as I set down the very heavy sacks. "How in Tartarus did Xena pick these up one-armed?"

"Is she gone now… slave?" Gabrielle asked in between laughs.

I turned and growled at her. "She's gone back to where she came from. Maybe you should try it too."

"Haha. Bring in those sacks before it rains." She looked up at the cloudless sky. "I want to get dinner started before the thunder strikes."

"What does the thunder have to do with dinner?"

She looked at the chickens on the back of the wagon. "It scares the chickens so I can't catch them. And you do not want to eat Xena's gruel." She stuck her tongue out as she turned around and walked inside the cabin.

I cringed, remembering the scent of her gruel that one time I peeked on her as they settled down around the campfire. "You're right. EWW. Though it's not nearly as horrible as that Joxer guys. Ugh." I picked up one sack and carried it to the porch, then went back for another, then another until I had finished hauling them all up to the cabin. I was out of breath, and stood gasping.

"Don't forget the chickens," Xena shouted from inside the cabin.

"Eh?" I glanced back at the wagon, then toward the open cabin door.

I sat down on the porch, exhausted and dejected. My eyes looked up and I watched as the clouds started to flood the sky, the blue starting to disappear.

"Just great."

Then lightening lit up the sky.

**A/N: More on the way… :+)**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters and I'm not making a profit.

Rated T to M for language and sexual relations.

POV Aries but focuses on the X and G dynamic.

**Ripped Apart**

Chapter Three: _RSVP_

Rain soaked me as I put the last of the squalling chickens in their pen. My arms were a mess of claw marks from the little rodents. "Chickens… Bahhh," I roared as I turned, my frustration mounting and exploding as I growled as loud as I could.

"I hate chickens. They are such stupid animals." Cold rain fell in my mouth as I screamed, but I was beyond caring. And my groin was frozen stiff. "Damn Xena and her pranks."

I sauntered into the cabin, dripping as I walked. _Stupid rain. _Puddles began to form where I walked, but I was not about to stop and mop up the liquid. This whole mess was not my fault anyway. I muttered, "make a little sacrifice and end up cursed with a mere Mortal existence."

The wood creaked under my squashing boots. Crossing my fingers, I hoped the boards stayed in one piece until I had crossed them. I sighed as I stepped into the other room, where the fireplace was located, fully intending on scaring a fire into existence with my mussed and dripping expression.

The flickering of a fire caught my attention, so I immediately went toward it, my body feeling cold and wet. I tugged at my wet pants, trying desperately to cover up my 'tribute' as Xena called it, but it still flopped uselessly and painfully as I walked. "Ahh, they've both already seen it and didn't mind it," I muttered as I walked toward Xena and Gabrielle, sitting by the fire.

"Did you get the grass clipped and the chickens out of the wagon?" Xena burred from her seat in the front area beside the fireplace. She had cleaned out the stone and had a nice big fire going. Gabrielle sat at her feet, her back resting against Xena's legs. They looked comfortable and cozy. I wanted to grunt at them, but I just didn't have the energy. So I sat down in the other chair and stretched out my legs, cold rainwater dripping down my cheeks and back.

A towel hit me in the face. "Dry off. You look like a drowned rodent," Gabrielle said, then sighed.

"What do you have to sigh about? You have Xena to keep you warm." Then to prove my point, my body started to shiver. It was a new experience for me, and I didn't like it. So I quickly mopped at my face and said, "why thank you. You look like a cuddly cat, sitting there by the fire." I smirked behind the swatch of cloth, and laughed. The image of Gabrielle as a drowned pussy, cuddling up to Xena, was just too much for my exhausted brain to handle.

"Oh, be quiet Ares," Xena mumbled, but I peeked at her over the cloth and saw a smile tipping her lips at the corners.

"What's for dinner?" I asked after my face was sufficiently drier than before.

"Whatever you're fixing Ares," Gabrielle muttered as she continued to stare into the fire and ignore my glaring eyes.

"I've never cooked a day in my entire Immortal existence. What makes you think I know how? I'd snap, then poof, dinner." To emphasize my point, I snapped my fingers and smiled as nothing appeared.

Xena laughed softly, and said, "some ex-God you are." She stood up, stretching her long body out, muscles rippling and joints cracking softly. The shirt she wore slid up and exposed her trim belly to my eyes. I stared at her luscious skin until I felt eyes on me, and turned to meet dark green eyes, staring holes through my head. Anger danced in Gabrielle's gaze. _Maybe I better make my own dinner tonight to avoid poisoning? _

"I'll get the potatoes and carrots. We'll make a stew tonight," Gabrielle said as she let Xena help her to her feet.

"Haha. Right. WE. I'll just be over here tending to the fire." Then to emphasize my point, I walked until I stood right in front of the fireplace and tossed another log in. The fire sparked, sputtered at the addition of the slightly wet wood then it licked and swallowed the wood in bursting red and blue flames. Heat instantly flashed against my skin and I swallowed the urge to groan at the warm relief, my shivering muscles slowly stilling and my groin thawing.

"You know Xena, maybe we shouldn't have shrunk Are's pants. That was kind of mean of you," Gabrielle murmured as she stepped into the kitchen, leaving Xena with me and standing next to the fireplace.

"ME? Gabrielle, it was your idea," Xena squeaked, then met my gaze. "Ares…she didn't mean it." She giggled softly, stared down at my open fly, then said, "don't be too hard on her when you get your Godly powers back."

I muttered, "not likely. Your companion is the worlds best cure for stiff 'tributes'. You on the other hand…"

"Gee Ares, are you sure you want to eat dinner with us? I'm sure that neighbor lady will serve you a meal worthy of your attention," Gabrielle shouted from the kitchen, followed by the sound of a knife chopping vegetables roughly.

"I told her I had to serve my masters tonight. I told her that I was your slave for all things." I watched as Xena's eyes lightened to a flickering blue flame and the chopping sound from the kitchen stopped abruptly.

Footsteps marched toward me from the kitchen as Gabrielle appeared, her eyes a deep emerald glow. "You are not serving us with your tribute. We'll find you a bunk, but you're not welcome in mine…only Xena is," she husked then glared at me, making sure I understood what she meant.

I swallowed as the implication hit home. _They're lovers. _"Uh, Xena?" I looked to Xena for confirmation. Her eyes were on Gabrielle and not looking at me, then she ducked her head, her chin hitting her almost hitting her chest. The truth of their relationship just confirmed in a small change of body language.

I swallowed again. "I'll be outside," I mumbled as I grabbed the cloak resting on the chair Xena and Gabrielle just vacated. I caught Xena's smell as I lifted the leather and settled the cloth around my broad shoulders. It was a little tight, but not by much. Definitely not as tight as Gabrielle's cloak would be.

I heard Xena speaking in low tones as I stepped back outside into the light drizzling rain. Craning my head toward the door, I listened to make out words and only heard, "you didn't have to say it in that manner."

Gabrielle burred, "Xena, he is here and I don't like it. And I can't change the circumstances, rewind time. Yes, he saved my life, and he is your friend, so I'll be as welcoming as I can be, but I draw the line at sharing a bed with that beast."

I heard all I needed. Leaning back and turning, I walked off the steps and toward the shelter where the steeds were kept. I knew enough about Mortals to know that staying where one wasn't welcome was futile. A waste of precious time. "I'll go to the neighbor ladies." I looked down at my still open pants and sighed. "Yeah, she will welcome me with open arms."

"I just hope she has a bath tub." Rain immediately peppered my cheeks as I made my way across the land, hopping over the mud as best as I could in my too small pants and wet boots. "And I hope her husband is gone."

I shivered as I thought of him attacking me and taking my life. "No, don't think like that. You're an ex-God." My frozen lips tipped up into a smile as I approached her house, putting Gabrielle and her hurtful words behind me.

**AN: Another update on the way. **


End file.
